La luz de sus ojos
by Shinka412
Summary: Oneshot Dramione. La Boda de Hermione carga de recuerdos a Draco, quien no puede soportar ver cómo se decide por alguien que no es él.


Y así fue como la perdí.

Pocos años después de la gran guerra, la que dejó tantas secuelas que a menudo los magos no querían hablar de ese día, se encontraban la gran mayoría de esos testigos ante una ceremonia muy esperada por todos, menos por mí. Por fin Ronald Weasley había decidido llevar al altar a Hermione Granger, mi Hermione.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que muchos invitados no deseaban mi presencia, y no los culpaba. A pesar de la insistencia de Hermione en mi redención, lo cierto es que todavía muchos magos me miraban hostilmente por culpa de los errores de mi familia, y no los culpaba. Durante mucho tiempo yo mismo había caído en una profunda depresión por todo lo ocurrido, pero ella poco a poco me devolvió mi razón de vivir, aunque en breve vería como esa razón se marcharía caminando por el altar.

Me sentaron en una de las sillas más alejadas del retablo, aunque no me importaba. Realmente no deseaba ver como todos mis sueños se esfumaban, es más mejor si no escuchaba las palabras _sí quiero_ , saliendo de su voz. Esa voz…

 _\- Estas será tu mesa de trabajo, enseguida llegará su nueva compañera señor Malfoy._

 _\- ¿Podría decirme su nombre?_

 _\- ¡TÚ!_

Mientras esperaba sentado, comenzaron a venir los recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro después de la guerra. Quedé profundamente marcado por la muerte de mi elfo doméstico, ya que Dobby me había criado, y a menudo era el único amigo que tuve antes de llegar al colegio, aunque me esforzara en ocultarlo. Pensé que quizás uniéndome al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas podría enmendar el tremendo error que cometí dejándolo ir. Lo que no me esperaba es que empezaría el mismo día que la señorita sabelotodo, y que estaríamos trabajando mesa con mesa durante los próximos meses.

Al principio nuestra conversación se limitaba únicamente al trabajo, pero pronto comenzamos a coger confianza. No podía creerme que pasara días sin insultarla, y aquello no había pasado desapercibido por parte de ella. Me convertí en su confidente ya que los irresponsables de sus amigos nunca tenían tiempo para cuidarla.

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que le hice sonreír. A menudo venían elfos domésticos indignados con nuestro trabajo, por lo que nos costaba calmarlos aunque ella lo conseguía con mayor facilidad que yo. Por otra parte, a veces venían otros elfos agradecidos de nuestro apoyo y nos agasajaban con deliciosos platos hechos por ellos. En una ocasión, una madre me dio a su bebé mientras ella le ofrecía a Hermione otro pastelito. Sus orejas picudas me recordaban tanto a Dobby, que lo acuné en mis brazos sin darme cuenta de que ella me observaba. Cuando me percaté de ello, fijé la vista al suelo y mis pálidas mejillas se sonrosaron, consiguiendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

 _\- ¿Tomamos algo al acabar?_

 _\- No puedo Draco, he quedado con Ronald. Hoy les han dado el día libre._

 _\- Vaya, de modo que por fin se enteran que eres humana y te gusta salir._

 _\- No digas eso, sabes que no tienen nunca mucho tiempo._

 _\- Tú hazme caso, esa comadreja no podrá cambiar el horrible color de su pelo ni con mil hechizos. Mejor que deje los exámenes de auror._

 _\- ¡Déjalo en paz!- decía Hermione riéndose mientras me golpeaba el brazo._

Y así había sido siempre. Yo me metía con sus amigos para secretamente ocultar la envidia que me daba cada vez que quedaba con ellos y ella reía con mis bromas. Había encontrado al fin la gracia en mis sarcásticos comentarios y eso me agradaba.

De pronto noté como todo el mundo a mí alrededor se levantaban. En las puertas se encontraban nada menos que la comadreja y su perrito faldero, Harry Potter. Juntos caminaron hacia el altar con una gran sonrisa, sin duda no sabían la suerte que tenían de encontrarse en ese lugar. Me pertenecía a mí este momento, el esperar nervioso a que ella apareciera, pero todo me lo habían arrebatado.

Los invitados cuchicheaban impacientes, ya que era cuestión de segundos que la novia apareciera. Pero para mí esos segundos parecieron horas mientras seguía recordando.

 _\- ¿Draco, podrías coger ese libro de la estantería? No llego sin una escalera._

 _\- Utiliza un encantamiento convocador Hermione._

 _\- Sabes que no me gusta usar la magia en la oficina, que ejemplo para los elfos._

 _\- A ver…_

 _Me acerqué al estante donde ella se encontraba. Mientras estiraba mi brazo no pasé desapercibida su mirada a los músculos de mis brazos estirándose, y sonreí por ese piropo secreto. Pero por andar distraído acabaron cayendo todos los libros de la tabla, por lo que la rodeé con mis brazos para protegerla. Mientras el estruendo de los libros cayendo continuaba y una estela de polvo nos inundaba, yo no dejaba de mirarla a ella, que se había quedado impresionada por mi rápida reacción. Miraba mis labios mientras se humedecía los tuyos, seguramente lo hacía de manera inconsciente pero aquello me bastó para volver a sonrojarme. Le di hoscamente su libro y continué con mi trabajo saliendo nada más cumplir mi hora. Nunca volvimos a hablar sobre aquello._

La música sonaba y todos los invitados guardaron silencio. De pronto, la sala se iluminó de luz. Ella se aferraba fuertemente a Luna, quien sonreía como si nadie estuviera allí. Lucía un sencillo vestido blanco, con un ramo de rosas blancas, a juego con su corona en la cabeza que se incorporaba elegantemente en sus rizos. Sus nervios podían verse desde cualquier parte de la sala, ya que sonreía pero forzadamente. Su mirada se posó en mí y se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. Sonreí tristemente para indicarle que, a pesar de todo, yo seguiría aquí, por ella. Siguió caminando al altar, aunque sus andares se volvieron aún más rígidos. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Ron, quien la miraba embelesado y procedió a sentarse. La ceremonia había comenzado.

 _\- ¡Draco! No te lo vas a creer. ¡Me ha pedido que me case con él!_

 _\- ¡QUÉ!_

 _\- ¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a dejarme! Estaba demasiado nervioso por pedírmelo y por eso se mostró hosco conmigo todo este tiempo._

 _No era verdad. No podía ser verdad. Ese desgraciado le había pedido matrimonio, seguramente para salvar lo que él ya creía perdido. No dudaba que ella lo quería, pero Ron se había acomodado a la buena vida. Se pasaba los días que descansaba tumbado jugando al ajedrez, mientras ella se moría por salir, cosa que rara vez sucedía con él. En más de una ocasión la llevé yo de compras mientras él se enfadaba con ella sin motivo y eso les ocasionaba muchas discusiones. Él todavía no me había aceptado, a pesar de que incluso Harry Potter me había tomado más estima, pero el sentimiento era mutuo._

Permanecí sentado el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no podía más. Creí que sería capaz de soportar la ceremonia, incluso de saludar a la pareja y darles mi enhorabuena, pero no podía, no… debía marcharme y probablemente no volver a ella más. Mientras caminaba por la calle, uno de los recuerdos más desagradables volvió a mi mente.

 _\- ¿Crees que para la ceremonia iría bien flores silvestres o rosas?_

 _\- Las rosas quedarían mejor._

 _\- Eso pensaba yo, pero Ron me ha dicho que la otra opción es mejor, creo que serán silvestres._

 _\- Así será –dije mientras suspiraba-._

 _\- También habrá cambios en el color de las mesas, hemos decidido que serán manteles naranjas por los Chudley Cannons y así podremos usar la temática del Quidditch en las invitaciones y los adornos._

 _\- ¿Y eso lo has decidido tú o él?_

 _\- Los dos._

 _\- Hermione, ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que al final, esa sencilla boda que querías se te está yendo de las manos?_

 _\- No es eso, Draco, simplemente quiero que él también disfrute de nuestro día._

 _\- ¡DEJALO YA HERMIONE, NO INTENTES CONVENCERTE!_

 _\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!_

 _La tomé por los hombros mientras la estampaba contra la librería, aquella que casi nos mata. Ella volvió a mostrar la misma cara de sorpresa que aquella vez, pero esta vez no me detuve. La besé con fuerza, mientras la estrechaba contra mis brazos. Si ella se molestó, no lo demostraba ya que permaneció estática hasta que su tensión comenzó a aflojar. Al finalizar, no pude más que susurrarle:_

 _\- Veo cómo te estás acostumbrando a esta vida y no es la tuya. Tú nunca quisiste una boda por todo lo alto, pero él parece querer mostrarle a todo el mundo lo extravagante que puede ser ahora que es un héroe. Tú siempre has querido algo sencillo, algo que crees que no puedo darte, pero si puedo. Puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras si tan solo dices sí, pero no has querido dar nunca el paso por no hacerle daño a nadie. Lo que no sabes es el daño que me estás haciendo, no puedo seguir con esto. No si sigues llevándote a ese camino que ambos sabemos que no quieres._

Y me marché. Presenté mi petición de traslado a otro departamento, que me concedieron demasiado rápido. Sospecho que ella tuvo algo que ver, pero no quería pensarlo mucho. Desde aquel día no había sabido mucho de ella, salvo una invitación con el escudo del equipo preferido de ese idiota grabado en el sobre, con la hora y fecha de la ceremonia decidida. Mientras apretaba el sobre, decidí asistir, y librarme por fin de esa carga. Nunca me perdonaría no asegurarme que iba hacia alguien que la cuidara y protegiera, aunque ese alguien no fuera yo.

Pero no creí que fuera tan débil como para no aguantar hasta el final de modo que salí hacia una de las cafeterías en la que solíamos desayunar. La camarera me sirvió una porción de tarta y un café, sin yo decirle nada. Me conocían lo suficiente para saber mis platos preferidos, por lo que pude ensimismarme en mis pensamientos mientras el humeante café me acariciaba los labios.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Me quedé boquiabierto cuando la vi. Estaba aún más hermosa de cerca, pero no podía pensar en nada. Debería estar saludando a sus invitados, mientras unos camareros se encargaban de llenar su copa y a su lado debería estar su orgulloso marido. Ella no debería estar aquí. Se sentó enfrente mientras la camarera le traía su acostumbrado té con tarta de manzana.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- Que puedo decir. Me has dejado sin palabras.

\- Simplemente me di cuenta de donde quería estar al mirarte. Durante la ceremonia, no hacía más que pensar en nuestra última conversación. Y al no verte, me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Me acostumbré a estar con Ron porque era lo que creía correcto y fácil, pero no siempre lo fácil es lo que queremos. No he podido casarme, y aunque tarden en comprenderlo, espero que lo hagan. Hablé con Harry y Ron y será mejor que no te acerques a ellos en una temporada, pero tranquilo… sé que acabarán aceptándolo. Después de todo, Ronald también se lo veía incómodo con la ceremonia.

\- Pero los invitados, tantos años…

\- Era lo que creía que debía hacer, pero no lo que quería. Desde el momento en el que trabajé contigo, poco a poco me daba cuenta de que eres la chispa que le faltaba a mi vida, eres exactamente lo contrario a mí, lo cual aviva siempre mi intelecto. Tienes una lengua viperina que a veces no soporto, pero a cambio eres dulce con tus clientes. Y, además, eres el único capaz de nacer en una familia de mortífagos y salir airoso de toda esa oscuridad. Eres un enigma Draco, y quisiera desentrañarte.

\- No esperes más, vayámonos a resolver el misterio. –dije mientras tomaba su mano-.

Salimos a la calle bajo un espléndido sol. Era extraño que hiciera tan buen día en pleno noviembre, pero desde luego iba acompañado por mi humor. A lo lejos se veían a los invitados que se quedaban todavía chismorreando por la huida de la novia, pero no nos importaba. Riéndonos, corrimos hacia el lado contrario, sin saber cómo sería nuestro futuro, pero sin duda sería un futuro soleado, como sus ojos.


End file.
